Kagome's Story
by Steffanie-Renee
Summary: Kagome is an intelligent girl going through the struggles of being a teenager. Her sisters are Kikyou and Kagura. She loves them with all of her heart, but wishes things to be different.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's Story**

**Summary: Kagome is an intelligent girl going through the struggles of being a teenager. Her sisters are Kikyou and Kagura. She loves them with all of her heart, but wishes things to be different.**

_**-X-**_

Kagome was a very bright, pretty girl. She paid attention in her studies and minded her father. But in her mind she wasn't good enough; she felt she had to live up to her two older sisters. She sighed and looked down at her vanity, hating herself.

Kikyou is Kagome's eldest sister, and she is the perfect daughter. She never came home late, never did drugs, and never drank. She never once received less than a 99 percent in her studies. Kikyou was beautiful; she had her mother's beautiful, perfect, silky, black hair. She also had the brightest brown eyes anyone had ever seen, and they made you want to stare into them for hours.

Kagura was Kagome's other sister, and was quite the opposite of Kikyou. Kagura, too, was beautiful. While Kikyou had that "cute" beautiful look, Kagura was "sexy." She had her mother's deep brown, almost red, eyes and their father's jet black hair. Her hair had a slight wave to it. It gave her a carefree look, and complimented well upon her flawless skin. Kagura never cared much for her school work. Not to say she wasn't smart, she was just too caught up in the latest guy to focus.

In fact, all three daughters had inherited their intelligence from their father, whom was the only thing the girls had in common. They had separate mothers, but they still considered each other true sisters and were best friends, to some extent. Kagome loved her sisters to death. She looked up from her vanity top to stare into her mirror. She saw pale brown eyes staring back out at her, surrounded by a slightly tanned face. Her straight, dark brown hair came in to focus. She sighed at her reflection, then she walked to her closet to get ready for school.

On her walk to school, Kagome glanced up to notice some men in an alley exchanging some things. She crossed the street to see what was going on. One of the guys looked at her and waved. She smiled nervously and walked away quickly. '_Who was that guy?'_ she questioned herself. _'He looks so familiar…'_ She shrugged it off when she arrived at school because she was bombarded.

"Oh my god Kagome!" her friends exclaimed. "We haven't see you in like a month!" She shrugged and smiled at them, then looked them over.

Miroku looked like he had for the past two years, only taller. Kagome was surprised by how much he had grown in the past _month_. He was probably six feet by now! His shaggy brown hair was covering his blue-almost-violet eyes. He looked so happy; as he well should! He spent the last month in Florida. It had given him a nice, dark tan.

Sango was so happy and bubbly _all of the time_. She was gorgeous, and always had guys all over her. She was tall, brunette, and had beautiful brown eyes. She didn't dress like a slut, but was _well _endowed.

Kagome put her arms around her two friends' shoulders and led them towards the school. This was their junior year, and they all wanted to make the best of it.

They were herded towards the gym, because the first day is _always_ orientation day. Everyone was bored and restless, except for the freshmen. But no one likes freshmen, not even other freshmen. The principal droned on and on and on….

_And finally…_the bell rang. Everyone sprang to their feet and raced to get to the lunch room. Not that any of them particularly liked lunch, they just wanted out of there.

Sango had run off to join her cheerleading friends. That left Kagome and Miroku in an awkward silence. They never knew what to say whenever Sango left, on account of her talking all of the freaking time!

"So…Meet any hot girls in Florida, Roku?" Kagome asked giggling.

"TONS actually," he admitted laughing. "But they were all so DUMB!"

They both laughed and went outside to eat their lunch. Kagome had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a Mountain Dew, and gummies; He had the same. They looked at each other's lunches and laughed.

"We are so childish," he stated and laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah…But we're happy!" she declared, taking a huge bite out of her sandwich. They fell into another awkward silence. '_This sure has been happening a lot lately,'_ Kagome thought. _'Its unnerving! We're best friends! We should have something to talk about!'_

Kagome looked down to find his hand wavering near her ass. She blinked before smacking him upside the head. "I told you no groping!" she screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone within ear shot. She groaned and dropped her head at the unwanted attention. She muttered incoherently about why she had chosen to be best friends with him.

The day went by with nothing else interesting happening until Kagome was sitting in her last hour class, half listening to the latest gossip that Sango had picked up. The guy that had waved at her in the alley walked in.

"Excuse me young man, who are you?" the teacher asked him. He silently handed the woman a note. She nodded and waved her hand for him to take a seat. He flicked his gaze around the room, searching for a familiar face.

He saw Kagome, smiled, and took the seat behind her. Sango stared at him. Then at her. She did a double take before scribbling like a mad man on drugs on a piece of paper. She discreetly passed the note to Kagome.

'_**What the hell? Do you know him?' -S**_

'_**No! He waved at me and I smiled back! It happened this morning!' -K**_

Sango gave her a 'yeah-right' look and turned towards the teacher. Kagome looked down. Sitting on her lap was a little slip of white paper. She glanced to her side towards Sango, before realizing she couldn't have given it to her and opened it.

'_**Hey, I'm Inuyasha, what's your name?'**_

She turned around and Inuyasha smiled at her. She quickly wrote her name, and number on the paper and handed it back to him. Shortly after that the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. Sango mouthed 'You're telling me everything later,' at Kagome, waved and left to go to cheerleading practice.

Kagome was gathering her things when someone said something to her. Having not been paying attention, she looked up, startled, searching for the source. Inuyasha laughed, seeing her expression.

"I asked you if you wanted to hang out sometime," he repeated. She nodded her head slowly and said something she couldn't quite call coherent, or that she could even remember five seconds later. She prayed to God it wasn't something that would make her seem stupider than she already seemed. She turned and started walking towards the door. Inuyasha jogged to her side and fell instep with her. She subtly tried to check him out.

He had long, silky, silver locks that were tied in a low black ribbon. He had adorable doggie ears on the top of his head that matched his hair. Mentally she squealed with delight and wanted to reach up and touch them. She stopped herself however, not wanting to seem like an asshole for invading personal space. They walked in silence until they exited the building.

"So, where do you want to hang out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, maybe the arcade? I know it seems childish, but in my experience, hanging out in the arcade really helps you to get to know someone," Kagome responded with a blush and a smile.

He laughed. "Alright, lead the way."

Kagome and Inuyasha spent a lovely two hour bonding period at the arcade before they decided it was time to call it quits.

"I had a really nice time," Kagome said, looking down and blushing. She hadn't hung out with someone new in a long time, considering she knew everyone else, since kindergarten, that she went to school with.

"I did too," Inuyasha said, smiling back. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, then."

"Y-yeah, see ya," Kagome stammered before they parted ways.

_**-X-**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's Story**

**Summary: Kagome is an intelligent girl going through the struggles of being a teenager. Her sisters are Kikyou and Kagura. She loves them with all of her heart, but wishes things to be different.**

_**-x-**_

Kagome awoke to the sound of her father shouting. Thinking it was only something Kagura had done, she mumbled incoherently and shoved her head under a pillow.

Then she realized something: No one was shouting back…

'_It must be someone's mother,'_ she thought while smiling grimly. She knew her father loved all of his children, but he hadn't loved their mothers. Their parents had been just a little too careless, and ended up with the girls. The mothers didn't want them, and their father, of course, did; he wasn't heartless. The bad side was that he was constantly fighting with the women or their lawyers.

She shook her head at her poor father and got up, preparing for the school day ahead.

"Aww, shit! I'm gonna be late!" she yelled when she looked at her alarm clock. It had failed to go off, _yet again_. She frantically got dressed and ran her fingers through her hair. Rushing out of her room, books in hand, she smacked into Kagura.

"Watch where you're going little sister!" Kagura snapped, then helped Kagome gather her things. Absent-mindedly she wiped at tears that threatened to spill.

'_Why is Kagura crying? She usually never does…What's going on?' _Kagome stared at her older sister.

Kagura smiled brightly at her, not wanting to worry her. "You better be getting to school," she gently scolded. "You wouldn't want to miss a day already, would you?"

"What about you? Aren't you going to be late too?" Kagome retorted, folding her arms over her chest.

"No," The elder girl smiled smugly. "I'm a senior, today is mandatory tutor day, and I don't tutor." Her little sister gave her a defeated look before nodding and hurrying on her way.

Kagura's heart pained as she watched Kagome leave. '_I'm going to miss you, dear little sister…I do hope you can live without me…'_

Kikyou and Kagura had always been Kagome's sources for comfort or advice, seeing as their mothers weren't around for those kind of things. Kagome and Kikyou were currently on ill terms, and Kagome had been turning more towards Kagura. She wanted nothing but the best for Kagome. She had spent fifteen years of her life with that girl, and her entire life with her older sister, Kikyou. Now she would have to leave them all behind for at least a _year_. And not a year she would enjoy.

'_A year in a living hell…To only visit on holidays and special occasions…A year with my Mother…' _Kagura sighed and walked back to her room.

Kagome arrived to school only to have the silver haired hanyou find her first thing.

"Morning beautiful!" he chirped happily, falling into step beside her.

She snorted and shook her head. "You really shouldn't joke so early in the morning, Inuyasha!" He opened his mouth to object, but two people walking towards them cut him off.

"Good morning, my dearest Kagome," the violet eyed pervert of a best friend greeted Kagome. He also took that opportunity to try to grope Sango.

"You need to learn manners, _Houshi_!!!" Sango growled and smacked his hand away.

Houshi was a long standing joke of a nickname for the boy ever since his two best friends had found out that the poor boy's grandfather had wanted him to continue in the family's traditions; monkshood. A pervy monk? Come on, yeah right!

That day, as Kagome walked with her friends, and her new friend, she tried to ignore all of the looks and whispers that seemed to be following her. She could have been paranoid, but she wasn't. She had her own conclusion as to what they were whispering about, but as everyone knows, when you assume, it's probably wrong. She didn't know the truth.

The truth: "Oh my god, did you see Higurashi with that hot new guy with the silver hair?" They were envious. She would never have guessed.

'_They're probably saying something about the volcano of a zit on my forehead…Or how I'll never amount up to Kagura…Or even Kikyou!…If anyone still remembers her. Then again, how could they not? She was the perfect role model of what every girl wanted to be; beautiful, tall, intelligent, level headed, caring, understanding…And she never let boys get in her way. Not since…oh, what was his name?'_ She sat thinking and smiled at Sango and Miroku as they sat next to her at the lunch table. _'Then again, he was so long ago, I be even she doesn't remember.'_

"Hey Kags, what're you doing after school?" Sango asked, smiling brightly.

"I'm not sure…I think my dad said something about Kikyou coming home for a while…" Kagome took a bite of her sandwich and tried to remember if that was true or not.

"You mean your incredibly hot older sister, right?" Miroku's eyes shone with hope.

"Stop being such a perv! She's my _sister_!" With that said, the hope in his eyes died. He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Keep that hand away from my ass if you want to keep it, Houshi." His eyes widened. He looked from his hand to the back of Sango's head.

"Psst! Kagome! Is Sango psychic?" Miroku's eyes were wide

"No, I don't think so…" Kagome scrunched her nose, "Why?"

"She didn't even turn around and knew I was about to grope her!" Kagome stifled a laugh and shook her head.

"I think she's just used to it."

"I don't do it that often!" He crossed his arms in a pouting manner. Kagome shot him a 'yeah-right' look.

"Guys! I'm RIGHT HERE!" Sango laughed, "You could have just asked _me_, and yes you _do_ grope me that often." Miroku's face turned red and he mumbled before taking off.

"Sango, I think he likes you." Kagome stated with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah right, he likes ALL girls. It's probably just because of these stupid boobs. I mean, no offense, but he doesn't grope you as much as me…"

"And you're a cheerleader, drop dead gorgeous, aaanndd his best friend. I mean, what could be better? You're like THE perfect deal." Kagome raised her eyebrows, daring Sango to disagree.

Sango blushed "Shut up. You know it's the boobs."

Kagome laughed. "Whatever, see you later."

When Kagome got home, she noticed the house was eerily quiet. Usually Kagura was home before her and blasting her music or laughing and stomping around with her friends.

"Hello?" She walked around aimlessly until she came upon a note on the kitchen counter.

'_Kags,_

_Went to pick up Kikyou from the airport._

_-Dad'_

'_Oh!'_ She instantly felt relieved. _'Kagura's probably with him!' _She smiled and hummed a tune to herself as she went upstairs to nap while finally home by herself.

_**-x-**_

Kagura set her bags down in her new room and glanced around. Everything was blank. The walls were white, the sheets were white, and the floor was a dull hardwood.

She wandered towards the closet and put her bags there, not wanting to unpack. She feared everything would be too real then. She looked in the mirror on her closet door and refused to smile.

"They may be forcing me to say here, but they can't force me to like it," she whispered to herself. She looked towards the doorway and almost jumped out of her skin.

'_There's my creepy sister. Man, this should be her room. I saw her closet! Everything she owns is white! And she, like, never speaks! Aww…Man, I'm going to miss Kagome's ramblings!' _She mentally stamped her foot.

"Kagura, Daddy says dinner's ready." The girl's voice was so…monotonous.

_**-x-**_

"What!" Kikyou set her things by the door and walked into the kitchen, her brow furrowing.

"No! She can't be gone!" Kagome started crying, "Why!? Why didn't you TELL me!?"

"Kagome, honey, please, you have to understand-" Her father tried to comfort her, but she slapped him away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed, breathing heavily and glaring daggers at her father. "You can't just send my sister, my _best friend_, away without telling me! I…I didn't even g-get to say g-goodbye!" she wailed, running from the room.

Kikyou stood at the foot of the stairs, and knowingly held her arms open for the girl. Wrapping her arms around her sister's small form, she led her upstairs.

"Kikyou, how could he do this to me-to us?" Kagome asked, trying to wipe away the tears that just kept falling.

"Kagome, I'm sure there's a larger picture here, there always is…" Kikyou stroked her hair.

Kagome pulled away and stared incredulously at her, "Not you too! Why is everyone against me!?"

"I'm not against you!"

"Sure! Whatever! I wish everyone would stop lying and deceiving me! Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Kagome, would you just listen? You're acting like a brat!" Kagome flipped her off and buried herself in her cover.

Kikyou stormed out of the room. "When are you going to start thinking about others, instead of only yourself, Kagome? When are you going to grow up and realize not everything is about you?" She slammed the door and left Kagome to her selfish tears.

_**-x-**_

**More lovely reviews, please?**


End file.
